Sorrow
Sorrow is the third antagonist of House and Home, the first of three episodes of the British horror film Little Deaths. She was portrayed by young British actress Holly Lucas. Sorrow is a vampire who despite his skills,living on the streets with her boyfriend and a large group of homeless people (also vampires), in conditions of extreme poverty (probably to disguise their real identity to normal people). In the film accepts the proposal of Richard Gull to spend the night at his house and his wife Victoria, who promising to give her something to eat, money, make them take a bath and make her sleep in a comfortable bed for a night, plan to make the victim of their sadistic perversions. It is not clear why Sorrow accept the proposal of man: it may be a trap to get into his house and kill him and his wife and eat them both, but it is also possible that both tempted by the idea of spending a night different for once, with good food and comfort that she and her companions in the street can not afford. Sorrow has the appearance of a beautiful girl with blue eyes, blond hair, a statuesque body, a scar on his chest and numerous tattoos. Early in the film, Sorrow and her boyfriend are seen begging on the street and suffer from hunger and cold. Both have realized that Richard spies on them from a distance of several days, and are obviously suspicious of this attitude. When the boyfriend of Sorrow turns away to go begging elsewhere, Richard finally approaches Sorrow offering money. She asks him what his real intentions, and Richard comes as a deeply religious man, who does humanitarian hosting young poor girls to his house for a night. After initial hesitation, Sorrow decides to accept his proposal, and followed him in his car, making some sarcastic comments about his devotion to God, drawing a response annoyed man, who claims to take seriously his religion, and that He would take a bit of respect from her, and to which Sorrow apologizes. Arrived at the home of Richard, Sorrow makes acquaintance with Victoria, who greets her warmly, and invited her to take a bath, drink some wine and later to join dinner with her and her husband. During dinner, Sorrow does not eat, preferring to drink wine, which is actually drugged. The drug takes effect and, while Richard and Victoria begin to deride and then to insult her, she faints, and then wake up completely naked, tied to a bed and gagged. Here Victoria ordered Richard to rape her, and Richard obeys, covering insults the girl during the rape and finally eiaculandole face. When Sorrow tries to say something, Victoria ordered Richard to remove the gag, and Richard warns that if he tries to scream, the Victoria will blind with cigarette. Sorrow card by turning licking the sperm that is cast on the face, causing the sadistic fun of the two spouses, and Richard threatens to kill him brutally. Victoria, more and more amused, order Richard to urinarle him, and this time Richard obeyed with great pleasure. Then the man goes away to take a shower and Victoria sits astride Sorrow, continuing to humiliate and verbally caressing and kissing his body. When Victoria tells her "you'd take a bite" (and presumably the drug's effects are exhausted), Sorrow finally passes to counterattack, freeing and killing Victoria. When Richard, attracted by the screams of his wife back in the room, Sorrow, blinded by hatred, starts to bite the corpse of Victoria and railed on him, chasing him into the street, where to welcome the evil tormentor there's boyfriend girl and their friends homeless-vampire, who tramortiscono Richard and nail for the arms to the wall of the room. And when Richard comes to, Sorrow and her boyfriend, after eating the corpse of Victoria, they approach him. Sorrow asks the boyfriend how long they can keep him alive and he replied that, drugging and dabbing the blood, can keep it alive for two weeks. Sorrow, happily for the "food reserve" they found, mocks Richard with the phrase: "For what we are about to receive ... we give thanks to the Lord, the Good Shepherd." Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Vampires Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Karma Houdini